Signe d'amour 2
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: la suite de Signe d'amour 1.....17 ans plus tard.....les enfants des Alchimistes d'état Roy Mustang et Edaward Elric ainsi que d'Envy l'homonculus....une rencontre innatendu....une hautre autre histoire d'amour?.....Réponse dans cette fic hihihi!.....Bonn
1. Les nouveaux

Signe d'amour 2 : A Riyo and Alvy love story .

Couple : Riyo/Alvy (Riyo (Roy/Riza), Alvy(winry/Envy (viol)))

N.B. : Riyo et Alvy sont des personnages de mon invention, Edawy est celle de ma meilleure amie. Petit résumé : Edawy est la fille de Edward, Alvy est le fruit du viol de Winry par Envy (il ne sait même pas qu'il existe) et Riyo (narateur) est le garçon de Roy et Riza. Ils ont, sauf Edawy qui a 15, tous 17ans. Maintenant que j'ai éclaircit vos idées, on peut commencer.

Chapitre 1 Les nouveaux.

Bip!!!Bip!!!Bip!!!

Putain ce que je déteste ce bruit. Cela me rappelle que je dois me rendre à l'école.

J'éteignit mon réveil, émergeant de sous les couvertes.

Mes cheveux en bataille, mon air de zombie et moi nous rendîmes à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

En passant devant de mon père, je le vis, courant encore après les boutons de manchette de son uniforme pour la je ne sais trop combientième fois cette semaine, il a le don de toujours les perdre de vu.

Je vis ma mère dans la salle de bain, elle se peignait les cheveux, elle ne part jamais sans les avoir attacher.

Ils sont comme ça les militaires le matin.

Vous venez de comprendre que mes parents sont des militaires!!!! C'est à croire que c'est vous qui auriez besoin de dormir!!!!

Hé oui, mes parents son Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye!!!!

Mon père est maintenant en charge de toute l'armée et ma mère, comme toujours, une habitude qui ne change pas, le garde pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme sur le job !!!

Pour ce qui est de moi, je me nomme Riyo.

Une fois le brouhaha du matin terminé, ils quittent pour la base militaire et moi, pour l'école.

-xXx-

À l'école….

Mme Izumi commença son cours, facile comme toujours, sur les Grandes Pyramides d'Égypte.

Toc Toc Toc

La prof s'intérompit pour aller ouvrir et voir qui dérangeait son cours.

Elle fit entrer deux personnes, une fille qui ressemblait au Fullmétal nabot et un palmier blond.

-Je voudrais vous faire part, fit-elle au bout de quelques minutes, que nous aurons deux nouveaux élèves, Edawy et Alvy Elric.

Ce qui me frappa surtout, fut ce Alvy.

Mme Izumi lui assigna une place juste à côté de moi, comme si je ne pouvais pas être seul dans mon coin de classe.

-M Hawkeye, les chaises ont quatre pattes et vos pieds vont sous votre bureau.

Je lui répondis par un magnifique doigt d'honneur qui lui fit prendre l'air désespéré que j'aime tant.

-xXx-

Après les cours…

-Euh…excuse-moi, fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour m'apercevoir que c'était le nouveau.

-Hai! Comment je peux t'aider, je demande froidement.

-Je me rappelle plus comment me rendre chez moi, je n'y suis que depuis deux jours. Tu pourrais m'aider…stp?

-Hum…Hai!

Il me donna son adresse, c'était à deux pas de chez moi.

Je l'y reconduis, lui expliquant comment se rendre en même temps.

Il s'apprêtait à tourné dans son entré, mais il se tourna vers moi à la place.

-Je m'appelle Alvy, fit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait de magnifiques yeux améthyste.

J'étais presque sûr qu'à cet instant mon cœur sauta un battement.

-Riyo, je fis quand je retrouvai l'usage de la parole.

-C'est joli, répondit-il avec ce même sourire avant de me regarder, surpris. Tu es le fils du colonel Hawkeye!!!!!

-Hai, mais tu promets de ne pas le dire, je n'aime pas parler de mes parents.

-Hai!!

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir, déclarai-je. Sayonara Alvy-kun, j'ajoutai en lui rendant son sourire.

-xXx-

Quand j'ouvris la porte d'entré, ma mère me sauta dessus comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis une semaine.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, lui demandai-je.

-Pourquoi es-tu en retard?

-C'est mes oignions, répliquai-je avec un regard noir avant de monter à ma chambre.

Je claquai la porte. La vision d'Alvy n'arrêtait pas de se promener dans mon esprit.

J'entendis à peine ma mère m'appeler pour le souper.

Avant qu'elle ne s'acharne à me faire descendre, je le fit de moi-même.

-Papa, tu ne sais pas quoi, fis-je en prenant place à table.

-Quoi?

-Les enfants du Fullmétal nabot ont atterrit à l'école aujourd'hui!!!!

Il avala sa bouché de travers. Ma mère, elle, figea dans son mouvement.

-Je ne veux pas te voir traîner avec eux, qu'il me lança depuis l'autre côté de la table.

Je fis un signe affirmatif de la tête, un poids commençant à naître au creux de mes reins, m'empêchant de finir mon assiette.

Je me levai et disparu dans ma chambre sous le regard interrogateur de mes parents.

Je m'enfermai là, ne voulant pas en sortir. Si seulement le poids au creux de mes reins pouvait disparaître, si seulement…

À suivre…

Edawy : Alvy, pourquoi tu lui as sourit?

Alvy : Parce que, ça me tentait, j'ai le droit.

Riyo : De quoi vous parlez?

Edawy : Mais de rien!!!!

Alvy : Du fait que je te souris!!!

Edawy : Toi, la ferme!!!

Elle assomme Alvy d'un coup de point.

Auteur : Quel bande d'enfant…la suite le plus vite possible, je vous le promets 


	2. D'autres alchimistes

Signe d'amour 2 : A Riyo and Alvy love story

Chapitre 2

D'autres alchimistes

Il était passé minuit et je ne dormais toujours pas. Sous la couette, la tête sur l'oreiller, j'attendais que Morphée veuille de moi.

Une idée traversa mon esprit, alors que je pensais à Alvy.

Je me levai et sortis de la chambre, me dirigeant vers la pièce que je convoitais, le bureau de mon père.

J'ouvris la porte le plus lentement possible pour ne pas la faire grincer et de ce fait réveiller mon père qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

J'avançai vers son bureau ou une photo attira mon attention. Je la pris pour l'examiné de plus près. On pouvait distinguer un homme aux cheveux vert, des yeux améthyste complétant son portrait. La seule chose qui le différenciait d'Alvy était le vert de ses cheveux.

Je la rangeai dans ma poche et sortis du bureau. Une soudaine envie de me promener me pris. Doucement, je me glissai dehors et commençai à marcher.

Mes pas me conduirent dans le parc sur la rue adjacente à la mienne. J'aperçus quelqu'un qui se balançait. Curieux de savoir qui s'était, j'avançai dans cette direction.

L'inconnu, m'ayant repéré, se dirigea vers moi.

-Konbanwa Riyo-kun.

-Konbanwa Alvy-kun, répondis-je quand je me rendis compte que c'était lui.

Il s'arrêta devant moi, plus souriant que cet après-midi.

-Que fais-tu là?

-Ben…je me promène.

-Ha ok, tu viens te balancer avec moi?

-D'accord.

Je suivis Alvy puis prit place près de lui sur une balançoire.

-Alvy….J'ai quelque chose pour toi…une photo de celui qui est ton père….

-Mon père…tu …tu…as une photo de lui?

-Hai, répondis-je en lui tendant l'image.

Il la regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un lingot d'or.

-Arigato Riyo-kun, fit-il au bout de quelques instants.

-Dou itashimashite Alvy-kun.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça pour moi?

-Rien de trop beau pour un ami!!!!

-Je suis ton ami alors?

-Hai!

-Je…je…

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux devant moi.

M'approchant de lui, je voulus le consoler, mais il me repoussa.

-Alvy…mais…pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Tu ne devrais pas être mon ami…

-Pourquoi?

Alors là, je ne comprenais plus rien. Il pleurait à mes pieds et il ne voulait pas que je le console.

-Voilà pourquoi!

Il s'était relevé et avait reculé de quelques pas. Quand il colla ses mains ensemble, plus une lumière n'allumait.

-Si ce n'est que cela…

Je posai ma main sur le sol. À l'instant, une rose sortit de terre et s'épanoui. Il me regarda, surpris.

-Tu…tu…

-Hai, moi aussi je suis un alchimiste, l'alchimiste de la Nature. Et toi?

-L'alchimiste de Lumière!

Je m'approchai de lui et essuya une larme qui était toujours sur sa joue, lui dédiant un sourire radieux, sourire auquel il répondit presque aussitôt.

-Je dois y aller, fis-je en remarquant que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se levé.

-À tantôt Riyo, cria-t-il avant de partir.

-Hai! À tantôt Alvy.

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine alors que je retournais chez moi.

J'entrai silencieusement et me glissai sous la couette.

À suivre…

Riyo : je me promène la nuit maintenant 0.0

Alvy : et moi je pleure comme ça 0.0

Auteur : ça va tourner au cauchemar cette fic…

Edawy : Pourquoi on me voit pas dans ce chapitre?

Auteur : parce que….

Edawy : C'est pas juste, je te déteste!!!

Auteur se tapant la tête : Oh la la…

Tous : Quoi?

Auteur : …

La suite le plus vite possible…


	3. Un amour à la lueur de la lune

Chapitre 3

Un amour à la lueur de la lune

Depuis cette rencontre nocturne, je me promène de plus en plus le soir. Alvy est devenue mon meilleur ami.

Tous les matins, nous allons à l'école ensemble, mais ce matin, il n'y a qu'Edawy qui est venue à ma rencontre. Je me rends à l'école en sa compagnie. Elle m'arrête soudain, se plaçant devant moi.

-Riyo, je peux te parle ??

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Riyo…j'ai découvert en toi une personne avec un grand cœur, malgré ce que tu cherche à nous faire croire…tu es tellement gentil….je ….je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher….je suis tomber amoureuse de toi….je t'aime Riyo Kun !!!

Alors là, c'est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je soupire et approche d'elle.

-Edawy??

-Hai ??

-Je ….je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments…Gomen Nasai….

Elle me regarde encore un peu avant que j'aperçoive des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Je suis un imbécile….et je ne fais que blesser les gens autour de moi…. Edawy….je te promet que je vais rester à tes côtés…..je vais veiller sur toi…..je ne suis simplement pas fais pour toi….mais, il y a quelqu'un qui va pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments, tu va voir …

Je la serre contre moi, pour la consoler.

-C'est fini….ne pleure plus Edawy….

Elle renifle et relève la tête.

-Arigato Riyo kun….pour avoir été franc avec moi…

Elle me sourit doucement avant de s'éloigner.

Je sens un poids se poser sur mon âme, je m'ennuie d'Alvy…

-xXx-

Quand la cloche sonne, je quitte le lycée plus vite que je ne l'aurais fais en temps normal. Je vais rendre visite à Alvy.

J'arrive devant sa porte et toque pour qu'on vienne me répondre.

Des pas de l'autre côté de la porte indiquent que quelqu'un va venir m'ouvrir. Une femme, blonde et jeune, ouvre la porte.

-Konnichiwa Mme Elric, est-ce que Alvy est présent ??

-Hai, en haut, dans sa chambre.

Je la remercie poliment avant de monter l'escalier.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je vois Alvy, accoté sur la tête de son lit, regardant la télévision.

-Konnichiwa Alvy Kun !!!

-Riyo Kun !!! Konnichiwa !!!!

-Comment va mon grand malade??

Je m'assois près de lui.

-Bah, je vais mieux que ce matin, je vais pouvoir aller au lycée demain!!!!

Je tourne ma tête pour lui dire quelque chose au même moment qu'il a choisit pour me regarder. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres de distance. Peu à peu, il approche de moi, réduisant cette espace, avant que nos lèvres se touchent. Je fige sur la surprise, le faisant reculer d'un coup.

-Gomen….

Il baisse la tête. Je mets la main sous son menton pour la lui relever. Il me regarde, un étonné.

-Tu sais quoi, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout, je voudrais même le faire à nouveau…

Liant le geste à la parole, je l'embrasse à mon tour. Ses lèvres ont un goût sucré. Il entrouvre la bouche pour approfondir cet échange. Je fini par rompre le baiser, essoufflé.

-Viens à la maison samedi, mes parents seront pas là!!!!

Il me sourit. Je me lève comme Edward entre dans la pièce.

-M. Elric, je fais en le saluant poliment.

-Comment te nomme-tu, jeune homme ??

-Riyo, Monsieur.

-Riyo comment ??

J'hésite à répondre, mais fini tout de même par le faire.

-Hawkeye…

Edward me regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes.

-Co-comment va Risa, me demande-t-il après avoir retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Elle va très bien …. Et le Généralissime Roy Mustang aussi, que j'ajoute avec un sourire moqueur.

Je me tourne vers Alvy.

-Je dois quitter, on s'appele…À demain !!!!

-À demain Riyo Kun…

À suivre …

Riyo : c'est vraiment un délire ta fic…

Alvy : je t'approuve

Riyo : Je peux t'embrasser Alvy ???

Alvy : pour ça, pas besoin de demander…

S'embrassent…

Auteur : c'est pas un délire….c'est pas vrai . 

R/A : Hai !!!!!

Auteur : Iie…..bon je vais aller écrire la suite…peut-être qu'elle sera mieux….

Alvy : enlève-lui le crayon, elle va tout bousillé…

Riyo : Retiens-la pendant que j'essaye…

Se déprend de son étreinte et les assomme d'un coup de point chaque.

Auteur : bon…revenons aux choses sérieuses…..


End file.
